


Arranging everything

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Oral Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Kara and Diana have some fun, Kara makes a choice and Kara and Alex have a conversation.





	Arranging everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest part of the series.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Outside the bedroom:

Alex and Maggie were still waiting for Kara and Diana to return from the bedroom they were in there for a few minutes and Alex was getting anxious, she hoped Kara would not hate her for their request, she was nervously fidgeting in her seat causing Maggie giggle and squeeze her hand in reassurance.

Maggie broke the silence first “So, when was it you started thinking of Kara?” she grinned “Sexually I mean?” she asked.

Alex blushed, even though this whole thing still felt weird for her and Kara, there was no point in denying that she had though about Kara screwing her “A couple of months before we got married… I walked in on Kara naked after she had a shower and I found myself” she blushed “Looking at it” she admitted “And thinking about it” she finished.

Maggie laughed but her eyes lit up in excitement “So you you’ve seen it… what’s it like?” she asked.

Alex shook her head and smiled at her wife “We’re only doing this until I get pregnant… then that’s it” she reminded her wife.

Maggie nodded her head in agreement “Oh I know” she replied.

Alex looked to her wife “What do you think their doing in there?” she whispered.

Maggie smirked “Probably going Game of Thrones with each other” she replied.

“What, incest roleplay?” Alex replied with eyes wide.

Maggie smirked “No… Diana’s probably Riding the Dragon” she said causing Alex to blush and lower her head to hide it, Maggie laughed… teasing her wife was so much fun.

Suddenly though Kara’s bedroom door was blown off its hinges with a massive hole in the centre of it.

Alex and Maggie rushed to the door in sheer panic and worrying about Kara only to find the embarrassing sight of Diana gripping the base of Kara’s Kryptonian girl cock whilst the rest of it was deep in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down and she slurped and gagged loud.

Kara’s eyes were clenched shut to stop the heat blast she let loose because of Diana’s skilled tongue and mouth actions, feeling Diana deepthroat her shaft caused Kara to overload and shoot a massive beam that blew the door open.

Alex was blushing when she got a good look at Kara and Diana, who was right now kneeling between Kara’s legs and deep throating Kara’s shaft, her head moving up and down along Kara’s shaft harder and faster as Kara’s hands gripped her hair.

Letting out a loud moan Kara gripped Diana’s hair, they had been at this for a few minutes and Kara was not going to last any longer, her Kryptonian girl cock was throbbing and swelling as her orgasm got closer.

Alex dragged a whining Maggie away who was enjoying the scene, Diana kept going neither her or Kara had seen Alex and Maggie investigate or the fact that Maggie and Alex had seen their current activity, Diana was determined to make Kara cum hard into her mouth.

“Di… Dian… oh fuck…” Kara gasped out as she held on for as long as she could, Diana grinned as she picked up the pace and soon though Kara held her head down as she let out a piercing cry of pleasure, her girl cock throbbing and shooting hot cum deep into Diana’s waiting mouth.

Kara moaned in pleasure as she felt the pleasurable release of her cum into Diana’s mouth, Diana greedily lapped the hot cum as it shot into her mouth before pulling away with a grin “Consider that… a something for you too look forward to on our 3rd date” Diana said with a wink before looking at the destroyed door “Well looks like somebody needs more control” she teased.

A minute later Kara and Diana emerged from the bedroom, Diana was grinning and Kara was blushing, especially when she saw Maggie smirking at her and Alex blushing too.

“Uh sorry to keep you both waiting” Kara said politely “Ok I’ve made my decision” she said.

“And?” Alex asked nervously as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Looking to Diana who squeezed her hand in response “Ok… I’ll do it” she replied.

Alex sighed in relief and she pulled Kara into a tight hug, Kara squeezed Alex tight before they pulled apart “I will do this, but I have one condition” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Ok, name it” she replied.

“Ok… truth is that I find the thought of being watched is highly uncomfortable” she admitted “I mean I will do it… I will have sex with both you and with Maggie, but I won’t do it whilst the other is watching” Kara finished.

Alex nodded her head “Ok, agreed” she said wanting to make Kara feel as comfortable as possible.

“Ok, then I will do it” Kara said firmly making Alex smile.

For the next 9 hours Kara, Alex, Maggie and Diana all talked about the arrangements to be made, the 9 hours were spent with Kara, Alex, Maggie and Diana making arrangements on how they were going to do it, even though Diana and Kara were not exclusive Alex and Maggie wanted Diana to be involved considering she was taking Kara on dates, the 9 hours were spent with them discussing the arrangement’s and Kara’s involvement in the child’s life, this child was going to be her’s, Alex’s and Maggie’s but the child will mostly be raised Alex’s and Maggie’s.

Diana pointed out that considering the child’s heritage and the fact she would have Kara’s powers then Alex and Maggie would need to allow Kara to help teach the child on how to control her powers and Alex and Maggie agreed, Alex and Maggie wanted Kara to attend regular appointments with them as well as the scans, the birth Kara wanted Maggie to be present for alone with Alex considering Maggie was Alex’s wife.

The discussed the babysitting duties for when Maggie and Alex need some alone time and they all agreed that the child will stay with Kara during the days when Alex and Maggie need a break or a romantic evening in or out, then they moved to Christmas’s and Birthdays and of course Christmas the easiest considering Kara always spent Christmas with Alex and Maggie, Birthdays Kara wanted to be there for and Alex and Maggie agreed happy… 9 hours of discussing the arrangements and soon it was worked out to everyone’s satisfaction.

Diana then brought up the last piece though… what would happen in case the child asked how she were born?

Maggie and Alex knew that if they kept it a secret from the daughter and she later discovered the truth when they grew up, they were going to be very upset.

Alex, Maggie and Kara agreed to sit the child down together and talk it out.

Alex went into the kitchen after the arrangements were made, 9 hours of talking things out had drained her and not to mention the added nervousness of sleeping with Kara… it was going to awkward as hell.

Kara walked into the kitchen and Alex could see… she was feeling just as nervous as Alex was.

“Hey… you ok?” Kara asked as she stood beside Alex.

Alex nodded her head as she took a shaky intake of air “I’m fine” she replied.

Kara smirked “Alex… I know you too well” she said.

Alex sighed heavily “It’s just… this thing between you and I, it’s got to be awkward for you considering” she said.

“We grew up together… literally” Kara said in agreement “You’re right, it will be awkward for me” she admitted.

“Then… why are you agreeing?” Alex asked, her voice pleading.

Kara smirked as she looked to Maggie and then back to Alex “I’ll answer that, if you answer this… why are you allowing your wife to have sex with me?” she asked.

Alex smirked as she leaned into Kara’s side “She doesn’t know this, but I read her diary… in one entry she wrote in there before I met her, that she has always fantasied about being fucked by a beautiful blonde she had seen in the bar” she said.

Kara narrowed her eyes “How do you know that it was me she was referring to?” she asked confused.

“In another entry she later wrote after her and I started dating that the beautiful blonde who she fantasied about… later turned out to be her new girlfriend’s adopted alien sister” Alex admitted.

Kara smiled in realization “Ah I see, so because she wants to give you what you both want which is a family and allow us to have sex so I can impregnate you… You want to give her what she has been fantasising about since before you met” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Yeah” she admitted.

“Alex” Kara sighed as she shook her head “Why not just ask me to fuck both of you?” she asked.

“Because Maggie wants to do this one on one and so do I” Alex replied “It’s going to be awkward enough as it is between you and I, but a 3some between you, Maggie and I would be too soon” she said “How about… if it doesn’t take with me the first time after you have sex with Maggie, then we’ll do a 3some” she replied.

Kara groaned “Fine” she replied.

Alex squeezed her hand “Now why… why are you doing this?” she asked.

Kara lowered her head “To make you happy” she whispered “for all those years you spent putting your life on hold for me, protecting me… I never gave anything back” she whispered “This is my way of giving you something to make you happy” she revealed.

“Oh Kara” Alex whispered as she pulled her sister into a tight hug which Kara eagerly returned, burying her face in the curve of Alex’s neck “You’ve got to stop beating yourself up over that” she whispered “I did it because you’re my sister and I love you” she said.

Pulling away Kara dried her eyes and smiled “I love you too” she replied.

Diana came in with Maggie and she pulled Kara against her “Ok Alex, Maggie I want this said clearly” she started “Once Alex is pregnant… you both are cut off” she squeezed Kara close “Because she is mine” Diana said as she kissed Kara’s neck.

Alex and Maggie smiled, happy that Kara finally found somebody who was protective of her.

Kara found the possessiveness in Diana’s voice a complete turn on.

Maggie and Alex left but Maggie turned around and looked to Diana “Oh one more thing” she said before motioning to Diana’s shirt “You missed a bit” she said with a giggle before running off.

Kara and Diana stood their with matching blushes as they realised Maggie was right… there was still some of Kara’s cum on her shirt.

Maggie’s laughter echoed all the way down the hall and Alex was blushing furiously.

Mean whilst Kara’s cell phone rang out.

Answering the phone Kara smiled “Hey Nyssa, how’s my favourite FBI agent?” she asked.

“Hello Kara, I’m here in National City” Nyssa replied “You’re lucky my bosses ok’d my vacation time” she said “What’s up?” she asked.

“Are you back together with Dana?” Kara asked.

“No, we decided to call it off… she was too possessive and controlling so I broke it off and then I broke her nose” Nyssa admitted.

“Good because I have somebody, I would like you to meet” Kara replied, grinning at a curious Diana.

Nyssa laughed “Oh no… last time you tried setting me up with somebody, it ended with 4 people in the hospital, whip cream down my blouse and my date in therapy… 3 years later and she still in therapy” she replied.

“That wasn’t my fault, how was I supposed to know that was going to happen?” Kara whined “Please just let me introduce you to her” she begged.

“Urgh I’m going to regret this… aren’t I?” Nyssa asked before sighing in defeat “Fine, what’s her name?” she asked.

“Sara… her name is Sara” Kara replied.

Oh this was going to exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next part: Kara meets Nyssa in the bar and they talk until Sara arrives, instant spark. Also Alex and Maggie talk and Maggie reveals why she doesn't need protection for her time with Kara.


End file.
